Until The End
by footballgirl711
Summary: Edward left something behind when he went to med school. AH


Chapter One

**Author's Note: This might not be very good but I would like your opinion of it. So, please review. If there are any mistakes than I am very sorry but I had to type this fast. Thank you!**

I couldn't tell him over the phone and he never came back. That is my excuse, but really I am scared to tell him. That is why I'm sitting here in the Forks Hospital waiting room in an uncomfortable white plastic chair. He is back and he deserves to know what he left behind.

"Ms. Swan, Dr. Cullen would like to see you now," the nurse at the front desk with the friendly smile told me. I could feel my heart pumping; at least if I faint than I am in the right place. The nurse led me to a small, clean office and had me sit down in yet another uncomfortable plastic chair.

"Dr. Cullen will be with you shortly, he's just finishing up with a patient," the nurse turned and walked out. As soon as she left the room the nervousness flooded back. I hope that Edward takes the new well and understands why I kept this a secret from him.

"Hi, Bella. It's nice to see you again," when I looked up I knew that I shouldn't have. His dazzling green eyes dazed me, the eyes that I haven't seen in five years. He pulled me up out of the chair and gave me a hug. I wanted so much more and I was sure that he wanted more too, but we needed to take our time getting back together.

"I'm so glad to see you again," he said again. He is as gorgeous as ever.

"Me too," I said in a quiet voice, I am still nervous about telling him. Get a grip Bella, you are twenty four years old. You can tell Edward what he deserves to know. He'll be able to handle it, he's not like other men his age. He will take responsibility for his actions.

"Edward, I need to tell you something very important. I think you'd better sit down." He sat down in the chair behind his desk and I sat back down in the chair I had been sitting in before Edward hugged me.

"Well, just spit it out," he said, I was beginning to get even more nervous about telling him, but I have too. He needs to know.

"Edward, when you left me three years aog, you left me pregnant. Nine months later I had twins. Their names are Edward Anthony and Renesmee Carlie. They are just like you." I finally got it out and I feel so much better.

"When can I meet them," he asked me. He did want to be involved in their lives which I was very happy about.

"Today, if you want. You could meet us at dinner at Applebee's at around five." The kids and I always eat at Applebee's on Tuesday nights because they have ninety nine cent kid's meals. It is very handy for a single mother with twins who does not have a large salary.

"I would love to meet you for dinner." He stood back up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He left and I felt like a lovestruck teenager again. It was all becausee of the way he makes me feel.

As soon as I got out to my truck I pulled out my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Alice, guess what?" I said as soon as she answered the phone.

"What," she was her usual perky self.

"I finally told your brother." She squealed, she has had an awful time keeping the twins a secret from Edward even if she only sees him twice a year.

"That's fantastic, how did he take it," Alice was always concerned about the twin's safety and well-being. She was their Aunt Alice and she was a link to their father. They are very close to her.

"We're meeting him for dinner tonight," I never thought about how the kids would take meeting their dad.

"Oh, that's so sweet. I have to go but I hope you have fun."

"I will bye." Alice hung up and I thought I should call Edward and have him buy the kids something just in case they won't take it well. It would also help them to like him more and want him around. I dialed his number, I've known it by heart all of this time.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey, Edward. I was just calling to say that you might want to buy the twins some sort of present so that they don't overreact. But Renesmee is prone to overreaction so she might freak out." I said, he chuckled.

"What kind of DVD's would they like," he asked me, It surprised me that he would get each of them a movie. I was thinking more along the lines of a coloring book. But Edward always has had money and he is a doctor.

"Well, Anthony wants Bolt and Renesmee wants Sleeping Beauty. I would like to thank you for not freaking out when I told you about the twins earlier." I kind of thought that he would flip out when I told him. It's not everyday that a guy is told that he has four year old twins.

"It's fine, Bella. I still love you so much. Alice told me that you are living in a two bedroom apartment. Would you want to move in with me, I'm still living in my old house," he was asking me to move in with him, I wanted to but I still wanted to take things slow so that the work this time. I might as well take my chances; I could be with Edward almost all the time. The twins could also have their own bedrooms. It would be good for all of us.

"I love you too and I will move in with you. I'll be able to move in this weekend, if you don't mind." I kind of had the impression that he wouldn't care but I didn't want to seem rude.

"That will be great. I am taking the day off tomorrow so I can come over and help you pack everything." He was really welcoming me into his home and I wouldn't have to work tomorrow because I work for a publishing company so I just have certain deadlines to meet.

"I would really appreciate your help. I can have Emmett move into my apartment with his wife." Emmett had a too small apartment and needed a new apartment.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"See you, I love you too." I hung up the phone and turned on the TV. The twins don't get home until two in the afternoon so I still have two hours until I have to go pick them up. And break the news to them about their father, they have never thought that it was his fault that he wasn't in their lives but it was my fault. They knew that he wasn't the bad guy and that I didn't tell him about them. But I didn't think that they would be too happy if he just showed up out of nowhere. I hope that the movies will help them warm up to him.

When I picked the twins up from preschool they didn't want to leave because they were still outside for recess.

"Guys, I have a surprise for you. You'll need to listen to me." They were both in the backseat giggling and whispering.

"What is it Mommy," Anthony asked me.

"Well, we are going to eat dinner with someone very special tonight." I could see them thinking about what I had said.

"Is is Uncle Jasper," They both asked me at the same time. As of right now they think that Uncle Jasper is the coolest person in the world.

"No, it's your daddy," they both looked at me like I was the craziest person in the world.

"But Mommy, he doesn't know about us," Renesmee said, she knows what is going on around her.

"Well, today I went to see him and I told him about you. He asked me if we wanted to move in with him and I said that we would. We will be moving in on Saturday and you two will be able to have your own rooms," they were both smiling when we got to the shoe store so that they could get new shoes that would fit them. They have both been growing like crazy.

When we were done at the shoe store we went straight to Applebee's where Edward was waiting for us at a booth.

"Hello, Edward," I said, Renesmee wasn't shy at all. She crawled right into Edward's lap and started telling him about her new shoes. Anthony sat next to them. He pulled out the movies that he bought for them, the exact ones that I said. He was already the perfect dad.

"Here you go guys, I got this one for you and this one for you," he gave them the movies and Renesmee started smiling at him.

"Thank you, Daddy. You knew exactly what I wanted," Renesmee told him. She was obviously very excited about meeting Edward for the first time. She reluctantly crawled out of his lap when our food came and Anthony sat next to me.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you for a second," Edward asked me, right after I got the twins buckled in.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" I figured that it was to talk about the moving details.

"I was just wondering where you want to sleep when you move in. You can sleep with me in the master bedroom or in Alice's old bedroom." So that's what he wanted to know, I figured that he would just put me with him.

"Edward, I want to be with you just like we were before. I love you." I want to be with him in every way that we were before and want to be with him forever.

"I love you too Bella. I'll talk to you tomorrow." He gave both of the kids hugs even though they were already in their carseats and gave me a kiss.

"Mommy, I want to decorate my new room." Renesmee said, she has not shut up about moving into an actual house.

"I'm sure that your dad will let you decorate your room how you want it. So think about what color you want to paint your rooms."

"Well, I want my room to be pink with princesses, of course," Renesmee said, she is the girliest little girl I know, besides Alice's daughter.

"Okay, maybe we can all go shopping next weekend." We pulled into a parking spot at our apartment complex and walked up to our apartment. Our apartment is small which makes it great to be moving into a house. I'm just happy that I get to be with Edward again.

When I woke up in the morning I was running late. I wouldn't have time to take a shower. The twins just had to get dressed and brush their teeth so that would take no time. They eat breakfast at school every morning.

When Edward got to our apartment I was still in my pajamas and running around like a crazy woman.

"Bella, do you want me to take them to school today," he asked me, he looks like he is concerned for my sanity. He has a reason to be concerned.

"That would be great. Here are the care keys. I'm going to go take a shower." I handed him the car keys, left him with the kids, and went to pick out my clothes. I heard the door shut and I got in the shower. I hope that Edward is just as supportive as my dad.

My dad was really supportive the whole time I was pregnant which was great because my mom was in Jacksonville the whole time. He took me to all of my appointments and helped when I went into labor. He even went shopping for new clothes with me.

When I was done in the shower I went to sit down and watch the news. I want to wait until Edward gets back to eat breakfast.

When Edward came back he didn't bother to knock. We are going to be living together in two days anyway.

"Are you hungry," he asked me.

"Yeah, why?" He held up a bag from the bakery down the street. We used to go there every Saturday morning to eat breakfast when we were in high school. I always got a cinnamon roll.

"Did you get me a cinnamon roll?" He rolled his eyes, I took it as a yes. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

When we were done eating our breakfast we started to pack everything in the twins room. There wasn't much to pack so it didn't take long. We sat down in the living room and laid on the couch. I was really tired and ended up falling asleep.

**Authors Note: Please leave a review and I will respond to all reviews. Except flames. Thank you for reading the first chapter of ****Until The End.**


End file.
